<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightingale by Perlmutt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109372">Nightingale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perlmutt/pseuds/Perlmutt'>Perlmutt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SteveTonyTober 2020 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Tony Stark, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Smut, SteveTonyTober2020, Top Steve Rogers, Wall Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:00:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perlmutt/pseuds/Perlmutt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Before he'd met the soldier, Tony had been more on the quiet side of sex, but Steve somehow managed to elicit every moan, every cry and every blissful whimper from him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SteveTonyTober 2020 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nightingale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SteveTonyTober 2020<br/>Day 18: Music</p>
<p>I have no excuse for this. This is simply porn. I don't think this is what the prompt wanted from me, but this is what my sleep deprived brain came up with. Enjoy...? (*author hides under a rock)</p>
<p>Not beta'ed, english is not my mother language, so please be easy on me! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The sounds you make for me… it's like music to my ears.”</p>
<p>Tony moaned when the next thrust was especially hard and hit his prostrate in just the right angle. Unconsciously he clenched and relaxed around Steve's cock, which was buried to the hilt inside of him. He was oversensitive and felt every throbbing vein on the hot flesh that had breached him. Three rounds with his super soldier boyfriend – the kitchen counter, the shower and currently against the wall of their bedroom – and he was beyond coherent sentences. Before he'd met the soldier, Tony had been more on the quiet side of sex, but Steve somehow managed to elicit every moan, every cry and every blissful whimper from him.</p>
<p>“It is like playing piano...” Steve's hot breath ghosted over Tony's ear and then suddenly he licked a streak over the sensitive skin on Tony's sweaty neck. It made his stomach do funny things and tickled another sweet sound from his raw throat. “I know exactly where I need to touch you. And you're making the sweetest sounds for me.”</p>
<p>The brunet had his arms around Steve's neck, the wall in his back and his legs held high by his lover's strong arms. He loved and cursed gravity as it pushed Steve's cock deeper into his body with every movement, reaching spots that made him see stars. One of the blonde's hands supported his butt while the other started another attack on his nipple, pinching, rubbing and massaging the pink flesh. Hickeys and lovebites littered his lithe body and Tony had tried his hardest to leave some on Steve as well, but his fast metabolism made in impossible to make them last more than a few hours. Steve seemed to take this as an invitation to leave the doubled amount of those dark spots everywhere on Tony.</p>
<p>Tomorrow and the day after tomorrow he'd stand in their bathroom, count them and remember every single moment that he connected with each hickey. And he'd touch them and probably get a boner from the memory alone, without even touching himself.</p>
<p>Steve pulled back, almost all the way out, only the tip of his dick was still inside of Tony and it made an absolutely lewd, squelching sound that managed to rile both of them up even more.</p>
<p>“Steve… Steve… I want- I… you…!” Tony started with kiss-swollen lips, but his words broke off into another hoarse moan. His own dick was also rock hard, standing at attention and smearing pre-come over both their bellys.</p>
<p>“I'm here, sweetheart.” Steve let go of Tony's earlobe where he'd been biting, licking and sucking at the innocent flesh and kissed Tony deeply, swallowing every sensual sound that tumbled from his lips.</p>
<p>“I'm here.” He repeated against his mouth and pushed back in, filling Tony up to the brim again and therefore drawing another filthy moan from him. Those big brown doe eyes of Tony's looked up into his own and they were almost entirely black from lust and arousal. “Sing for me, my love. Sing for me!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading!!<br/>I hope you enjoy this series so far. It's not easy to write something for every day, but I really like the challenge. Stay tuned for more chapters!</p>
<p>BTW: I'm part of Marvel Trumps Hate 2020. If you are interested here's the link for the website. Fundraising for charity: https://www.marveltrumpshate.com/<br/>It's my first time participating and I'm so damn excited and nervous at the same time!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>